Genetics Are Scary
by WaterLilyKairi
Summary: Kushina had always thought her son,had her personality and face. And he had Minato's hair and eyes.But, after his mission to the moon...She started to realize maybe he didn't have ALL her personality. (Set after The Last: Naruto the Movie. Spoilers included.)
Kushina had always thought her son, now the hero of the hidden leaf, had her personality and face. And he had Minato's hair and eyes. It was a given. Like her ,he was headstrong, impulsive, eccentric and stubborn. He was everything like her! Even the way he talked, ya'know!

As she watched down from her place above, over her son's new girlfriend, Hinata. She started to realize maybe he didn't have _all_ her personality.

"Tell them, Hinata!" Sakura nudged the girl, excitedly yet impatiently."Tell them! Tell them! Tell them!" The pinked haired girl was practically jumping in her seat.

Kushina knew this girl as Sakura, Naruto's team mate and close friend. She was much like her, personality-wise. At first, she had thought the girl was a good match for Naruto, but once you had a taste on the Hyuga princess. There was no going back.

The girl had risked her life for her son, she was the only one who actually looked at him and saw more. Who didn't shun him, who admired him, who cheered him on, even when nobody else believed. But most of all, she loved him! She really _really_ loved him! And that's what mattered most, because she could see that Naruto really _really_ loved her too. Another thing that didn't hurt was that she reminded her of Minato.

After coming to that conclusion, you could see the relationship between the Naruto and Sakura was that of a sister-brother love. Not to mention,she obviously still had the hots for Sasuke.

"Okay! Okay!" Hinata was smiling with a gentle blush, she set her hands in her lap. The young woman was sitting with her female friends Ino, Tenten, and of course Sakura. They were all gathered around a table at a little cafe. The girls wanted to hear all the details about Naruto and Hinata's time about their mission on the moon that had officially made them a couple.

She told them from the beginning, how they spent their time together searching the ruins of the city. How she put ointment on his back, how he confessed his feelings, how he came to save her, how they destroyed the Tenseigan together, how he asked to have her scarf even though it was ripped. And finally the icing on the cake, when they were leaving the moon, he confessed a second time.

By this time, Hinata was blushing madly as she covered her face with both hands, too embarrassed to o face them while recalling the belove memory."And then, and then he said 'I want to be with you. From now on, I want to spend all and every single one of my days until I die with you, and only you, Hinata!" She could still see his face then, so handsome with bishie sparkles all around.

The other girls squealed with delight and excitement. This love story was definitely better than Twilight by a loooooong shot."KYAHHHHHH!"

"Then he held her in his arms bridal style. And they sealed their love with a kiss in mid air, with the moon as their background." Sakura finished for dark haired friend, using a romantically dramatic tone as she clasped her hands.

Another squeal from the group of girls. Even Kushina couldn't help but squeal. Hinata was blushing like mad.

"Smooth, Naruto. Real _smooth_." Tenten added.

"He should write poetry." Ino cooed.

The other girls laughed and so did Kushina. And then she stopped abruptly.

Wait. A. Moment. Held her in his arms, _bridal style_. In _mid-air_ , with the _moon as their background_. And his words! There was no way Kushina could have come up with such a romantic scene with amorous words. She could never woo a person that way. There was only one explanation.

With no doubt, she knew...

...Minato's blood at work.

After learning this,she concluded Genetics were terrifying.

 _Sniffle_.

Kushina blinked at the sound and turned to her side to see her husband wiping away a single tear from is eye. He whispered softly, but she could still hear him."My son...I could never be more proud."


End file.
